Druid feedback
AAs * Druid AA master wishlist * Druids should have an AA which allows them to sort and filter tracking results, like rangers can. * Nature's Boon needs to have the duration and range increased. * Druid version of the Shaman Virulent Paralysis. Knocks back mob out of melee range and roots them. ** Wall of Wind - Replace it with a copy of Shaman Virulent Paralysis. All you need to do is look at everything different between Wall of Wind and Virulent Paralysis to see what is wrong with Wall of Wind. * Flight of Eagles AA / Spirit of Eagle AA / Group Perfected Levitation AA- Remove them from the game and give us something good. If they can't think of anything new and interesting, at least a Single and Group Heartwood would be better than this. That way we could give out Heartwood to people who have died during raids without having to mem the spell. ** If they must keep Eagles AA because they won't give us anything good, then your suggestions are good, but also remove Spirit of Eagle AA and Group Perfected Levitation AA with just Flight of Eagles AA that lasts as long as max AA and item extended FoE does and works indoors. Epic * The druid 1.5 and 2.0 clicky effect becomes increasingly worthless as you level. Currently, this effect is limited to 20 nukes, which nowadays can be consumed in a single twincast of a mage's Jolt of Many line. There is another issue with the spell, which is that the +50% spell damage is capped at level 75, with a 5% degradation per level thereafter. Of all the epic 2.0s, the druid one is the ONLY one which suffers from degradation by level and playstyle (it's much easier to toss off a lot of nukes these days). Spells * A great many mobs use AEs that knock off the druid Mask spells. This should be changed, there is no reason for them to remove your Mask spell. * The druid spell Lunar Light should be restored to its prenerf beta ability. * The druid skin spells and eagle spells do not allow the single versions to overwrite the group versions. These are the only spells in the game with that problem. There is no apparent reason for the skin spells to have this problem. Flight of Eagles is slightly faster than Spirit of Eagle, which might cause this problem. To solve it, just bump up the speed of Spirit of Eagle to match. * Druid Skin Spells! Druids are feeling, quite rightly, that our skin spells have been marginalized. Very few people want skin anymore. Fixes: ** Mercenaries - Yes, Mercenaries are mostly to blame. If you cast skin on someone, what is the first thing a cleric merc does? Remove it and give them Gallantry. Mercs should see druid skin on someone and give them symbol. It should not be necessary for the player to block Gallantry to prevent the merc from removing druid skin. Also, cleric mercs should give out AC to players as well as symbol. ** Duration - People choose the Gallantry line because it lasts longer. The druid skin, cleric symbol, and cleric AC spell lines should have their duration increased to the same as the Gallantry line. * Druids should get a zephyr (translocate) spell for every place they can port. * Druid curing is behind both the two other Priest classes and the abilities of **hybrids**. Druid curing needs improvement. * The spell Spore Spiral needs the knockback effect increased to where the mob is actually knocked out of melee range. The duration of the root and the range of the spell also need to be increased. * Druids currently have five or six lines of debuff spells, see here. Having so many different debuff spells is crazy. We don't have enough spell gems for them and by the time we cast them all, most mobs are already dead. * Blast of Hypergrowth - Shrink pet, he is too large. Wolf Form * The wolf form attack animation should be changed or removed. People decline to become wolves because the animation makes them queasy. * Wolf form spells should be adjusted to be useful. People decline to become wolves because the benefits are almost non existent. * Every wolf form spell should work both indoors and outdoors. LDoN gave us a few new wolf spells that work indoors. However, adding even more spells with different effects just makes it more confusing and difficult. The LDoN wolf form spells should be removed from the game, the adventure points refunded and all wolf from spells should work both indoors and outdoors. * Wolf form spells should overwrite the Mask spells. Unless the number of buff slots is increased for players, the wolf form spell of the correct level should have the same effects as the Mask spell, add the extra effects (such as movement increase), and replace it in the buff box. This would entail creating new wolf form spells to match the Mask spells. The only reason the Mask spells were created in the first place was to replace wolf form when it was badly nerfed. I think Mask spells should remain in the game but if you use the same level wolf spell, it should overwrite it with the same effects plus the wolf form extra effects. * Wolf form should remain upon players after zoning. Since the wolf graphic is now in the global file, there is no need to strip it from players when zoning because you can now (in theory) be a wolf in every zone. Category:EverQuest